(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control method and a measuring method of a semiconductor optical amplifier, and a semiconductor optical amplifier device.
(ii) Related Art
There has been known a laser module including a semiconductor optical amplifier (SOA) and a semiconductor laser as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-348021.